Juliette, Damsel of Distress
Acquisition Cost 7, payable in ¥2000 or 1 Karma per point Description Juliette is a hard-nosed elf woman. Originally a member of Ares Firewatch that fought the bugs in Chicago (don't ask her about it). She came here chasing prey; due to interference she has lost the trail. Now is the time to rest, gather clues, and to grow her power base and begin the hunt anew. Likes: Guns, ammo, Ares, magic, cop dramas Dislikes: Bugs, toxic magic, blood magic, talking about her past, relying on others. Special Rules Trainer * Sorcery group: Counterspelling, Ritual Spellcasting, Spellcasting * Arcana Consolidating Power Juliette is here in Seattle recovering from some injuries. As time passes she will become more acclimated and stronger. At the end of each month (starting March 31st) her connection will increase by 1 until its max of 6. This process can be sped along by reclaiming some lost items for her. Each item recovered will give an immediate +1 Connection(to the hub), the team involved (including GM) in recovery will gain +1 L. These items must be acquired in order. In order to reach 5/1 and higher, at least one of "The Lost Items" returned. GM Interest GMs interested in doing one of these runs should send me a private message. From there we can discuss some details and her dark secret. Runners whom do not have her as a contact but go on the run will have an opportunity to interact with her on some level that will depend on the run in question to be discussed with me. Once she has reached her "full potential" trinket runs may still happen to increased loyalty. Also as an awakened npc, you could potentially visit her for initiation oriented tasks. The Lost Items * Her spear, a weapon foci * Her Matching Pistol 1 * Her Matching Pistol 2 * A Personal heirloom * Information on her prey Lessons of the Past Juliette can teach the following Martial Arts styles * Firefight * Knight Errant Tactical * Gun Kata * Lone Star Tactical * Neijia can be learned for only 2 karma from Juliette * unique spear flavored martial art. possibly only unlocked if weapon foci was recovered Desperate Measures Melee weapons brought to her can be tempered into weapon foci at the normal price/karma. You must supply the item. The force is limited by her current Connection rating. Through means she is unwilling to share, Juliette can ignore an object's resistance when making weapon foci. For a non-melee weapon the (foci) nuyen cost is tripled. You must supply the base item. The force is limited by her current Connection rating. * "Remember that weapon foci only give benefits when making a close combat attack with the item. Your cyberdeck or pistol can be a weapon foci, but you will only get a bonus when you are clubbing people with them." She is also capable also increase the rating of any previously owned weapon foci, up to her Connection rating in force. You need to pay the nuyen (including multiplied nuyen for odd items) and karma cost of the difference. Desperate Time For 2x the nuyen cost you may learn any non modular spell available to your tradition. Learning a spell from her takes no more than two days, and ignores tradition based lodge restrictions. * Modular spells being ones with a [ ] tag on them in the book, for example element Grenade. She will most likely be able to teach these spells. However I am putting this caveat in here to prevent abuse. If you have a specific question about one, please post it here. For no Nuyen cost you may learn from her: * Insecticide: ant * Insecticide: beetle * Insecticide: cicada * Insecticide: firefly * Insecticide: fly * Insecticide: locust * Insecticide: roach * Insecticide: termite * Insecticide: wasp Know thy Enemy If looking to increase her loyalty through a solo run, the gm in question must talk to me about it. Juliette has tracked, stalked, an slain a number of toxic, insect, and blood spirits, mages and adepts. As such you can collect information from her. She roll 15 dice for this skill. It is limited by her connection rating, as this is a new area for her to acclimate to. In addition to information the hits generate "group dice" that can be used like edge for any roll that is oriented around these things that the gm offers. Or you may spend all the remaining points to add to a single spell resistance or banishing test that involves one of the three mentioned traditions. Oh Brave Hero Members of the "Romeo and Juliette" may pickup Juliette at cost -1 and Loyalty +1. Players with Romeo as a contact may reduce Juliette's cost by 1. Runs the Shadows Juliette may be used a smuggling style contact. She rolls (Connection x 2) + Loyalty current vs availability or gm threshold. She won't actually drive you places. But will help with things like gear, border information, travel plans and similar.__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Contact Category:NPC Category:Contact Stable